A multi-display system has attracted attention as means for implementing a large-screen display. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-180964 (PTD 1) discloses such a construction that, in order to make a joint in multiple screens inconspicuous, a lenticular transparent screen having a structure like a convex lens in a periphery and having a planar central portion is attached to a light emission side of each parallel-plate screen block on which an image is projected. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 60-242424 (PTD 2) discloses a construction of a transmissive liquid crystal matrix display apparatus having two or more display panels connected to one another, in which a lens or a prism is provided at a display panel connection portion.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 5-188873 (PTD 3) discloses a large-screen display apparatus in which a front surface of a front panel is made as a curved surface so that light emitted from each light emission spot is refracted and an apparent light emission spot is provided on a side plate provided around the front panel, and thus light can be emitted even at a display element joint portion in the case of tiling. WO02/42838 (PTD 4) discloses a construction that a cover plate assembly covering a display area is laminar and an upper translucent plastics layer thereof is curved at the edge to provide a lens there.